Miracle on Caroll St
by Tony Branston
Summary: Spur of the moment 'Angela gets a happy ending' Christmas oneshot. Probably the sappiest thing you will read all day.


_**Yes, another oneshot. I guess if the community wanted me to dedicate this time to working on my current story they would not have given my last oneshot more hits than "Why does this…" 's first chapter.**_

_**I give the usual disclaimer of not owning anything related to Silent Hill, and credit KnickKnack for creating Clarissa Orosco.**_

* * *

Angela Orosco had a vague idea of where she was, and indeed had been for the last few years. 

After she lost consciousness in the fire she woke up in the garden, where a burly trucker was busy trimming a hedge with what looked like a giant meat cleaver. Apparently this was the Brookhaven Mental Hospital of Silent Hill's South Vale, and as soon as the town was finished with its visitors it deposited them here for caretaking. The two talked for some time, discussing how they had lost their parents at a young age and both successfully guessing what the other had done before this town had called them. Shortly afterwards a big-bosomed faceless nurse lead her back into the building itself, up the elevator, and then into a small room with only a bed and a table. She distinctly remembered she spent the rest of that first day looking out the window until the "Pyramid Head" guy brought her out to have dinner and watch a little TV with the other patients.

Over time, she say a few more people enter the asylum, and a much smaller number leave. She was put into therapy under the care of "Pyramid Head", and appeared to be making progress towards being released into the real world. After Leonard and Eddie both attacked her in the same week, however, she had a near complete relapse and had to be moved into a special treatment cell.

Here, time stopped to matter. In her comfortable, padded room she spent most of her time sleeping and wondering when the staff would come in to try and talk to her. Occasionally, she got around to reading a bit of Shirer's _Rise and Fall of The Third Reich_, and once a week she had a meeting with the other three special treatment patients and got to talk with Travis again. It had been five years since she first arrived at the facility, and the last time she spoke to the nurses they told her she had been in this room for a month.

She was in the middle of sleeping when a knock rattled on the door. The panel on the door slit away and the featureless bubble-head face of a nurse looked in. "Angela, Pyramid Head wants to talk to you," her inexplicably sweet voice let out from her nonexistent mouth.

"Okay," Angela replied, resigned and grim. About a minute later she heard the lock on the door being undone, and light shone in through the silhouette of the white-robed figure with the giant pointed metal helmet.

"I've just got a little something for you." From under the slope of his helmet covering him to the waist, his arms produced a small gift-wrapped package. As he placed it down to where she was kneeling he continued in his authoritative deep voice "I understand this hasn't been a very good year for you, so I thought I'd do something special for you. Merry Christmas."

Hesitantly, the girl began to unwrap the package. Underneath the wrapping paper was a soft, baby blue blanket, which Angela proceeded grimly to wrap around herself to fight the cold in the room and reinforce her psychological sense of security. That was when another soft object fell to the floor into the far corner of the room, and she crawled over to examine it.

She easily recognized the uneven yet soft texture of it, and took it into the light to get a look at it. There, in her hands, was her old childhood teddy bear Jackie. Tears came to Angela's eyes as her few happy memories came to the forefront of her mind. "…thank you so much…" she said to the creature that had probed her sad life and brought to her one of the last things that made her happy.

"I'm glad you like it." The Pyramid began to navigate his way clumsily out the door, but turned briefly to say "We'll be having a bit of a party tomorrow, and then you'll probably be able to go back into the normal rooms."

"And after that?"

The helmet began to weigh Pyramid Head's head down, as if he was feeling a bit down. "I don't exactly have any sort of schedule for resuming treatment, but I assure you that we here at Brookhaven will do all we can to help you become a productive member of the real world's society." Then he left, shutting the door and leaving Angela in darkness once more.

Angela cuddled into a corner with her gifts, working to stir up even the most juvenile feeling of mirth she could muster. "It's all okay now Jackie," she attempted to reassure her inanimate old friend "I'm never going to let you be alone again. I'm going to keep you safe forever."

_Do you really want that?_ The girl could have sworn that the voice was coming out of the doll.

Maybe she was going crazy, but considering where she was it really didn't matter. "Of course I do Jackie. I don't wanna leave you alone again. Who knows what people would have done to you in that time?"

_It wasn't as bad as what happened to you, let me tell you. I think I'm the one who needs to be protecting you._

"But…but I'm your mommy Angela. So it's my job to look after you."

_But what about you? What about your mommy?_

Angela hesitated, trying to reply to whatever in her psyche was talking to her through her doll. "But…but mommy abandoned me."

How do you know she doesn't want you back? You want to find out?

Angela set Jackie down, and he looked up to her and started moving what had originally been his stitched mouth as he spoke. "Listen to me, I used to be kept here until I learned to become one with this town's powers. I can see everything, and I know everything about you and your life. How do you think Pyramid Head found me lying around?"

Jackie got onto his feet again. "Take my hand and close your eyes. Come on. Pyramid Head will never be able to get you out of here, but I have the power to. It's my Christmas gift to you"

Hesitantly, Angela took the hand Jackie had reached out to her and closed her eyes. The bear's voice broke out into a mysterious chant, and slowly fatigue began to overwhelm Angela. She fell onto the padded floor, falling into a sound sleep.

As she opened her eyes again, Angela saw what had to be the most anticipated sight she could ever have seen. Mama was there, sitting on a chair and watching her carefully for any signs of life. Her blue eyes swelled with tears once she saw her daughter was awake. "Angela! You made it! Ooh, my darling little girl…"

Clarissa embraced her daughter tenderly, and Angela looked back at her with joy attempting to penetrate the fatigue on her face. "Mama…I'm sorry…what happened?"

"A guy called Jack Davis found you crashed outside Silent Hill in Thomas's car. I'm so sorry I lost you, but I never going to make that mistake again." She kissed Angela once on the forehead. "We know what happened, and we all forgive you. You did what you had to do to survive, and we're not going to make you suffer anymore. You can come home, and I'm never going to let anyone hurt you again."

Angela lost herself in her mother's embrace, but for once she didn't have to get her guard back up instinctively. She was safe now.


End file.
